Memorial Day Weekend
by shallow-seas-we-sail
Summary: Jane and Maura meet up with their friends Callie and Arizona for a couples vacation in Provincetown over Memorial Day weekend. Only it's the biggest women's gathering of the year on the Cape unbeknownst to our vacationing couples, causing what was to be a relaxing weekend to take quite a different turn.
1. Thursday Night

"Maura!" Jane is whining and she doesn't care; "Leave that for Chang! It's time to go!"

Maura glances at Jane over the body on the table; "Stop whining. I will be done shortly. The Cape isn't breaking off and floating away." Jane stomps her foot in protest; "We have been planning this for months. We packed the car last night. We just need to leave. Walk out and not look back for three days. Please. I want to lay on the beach and drink beer. I want you in a bikini. Callie and Arizona are already there!" Jane lets out a huff of air as she walks over the a cleared autopsy table and hoists herself up to sit on it.

"You want me in a bikini and I want to finish closing this victim." Maura says pausing, arm extended as she pulls tightly on a stitch. Looking up at Jane, she narrows her eyes; "But neither of us are getting what we want." Jane shoots her a sarcastic smile; "Fine. I'll shut up." Maura raises an eyebrow and looks back down; "You said it, not me." Jane crosses her arms over her chest in faux protest and dangles her legs back and forth. Jane is annoyed. She is thirsty and annoyed and she wants her girlfriend in a bikini and wants to see her friends and- "Ugh! They are already on the beach with mimosa's. They are sending me pictures. I hate them."****

xxxx

Forty-five minutes later they are finally arriving at Boston Harbor and Jane is breaking into a sweat; "Who packs this much for three days?" Maura smirks as she watches Jane pull each suitcase out of the trunk; "What is even in here? Is this one just shoes?" she asks as she rolls the suitcase to the side of the car, propping it up against it. Maura shrugs; "Shoes make an outfit."

Jane lets out an exasperated sigh; "Maura, sweetie. It's the beach. All you need is flip flops." she says and secures her duffle bag on her shoulder; "Everything I need is right here." Jane pats her bag; "It's the beach. It's simple."

"I packed flip-flops. But they are hardly dinner attire." Maura says, pulling up on the suitcase handle and walking towards the pier; "Says you." is all she hears from behind her.****

xxxx

Maura is standing at the railing of the ferry. She is looking off at the horizon and for a moment all the noise of Boston is left behind. She needs need this, and glancing around the deck she see's women, varying in ages, some alone, some talking amongst friends, some in the embrace of each other.

She is brought back to her thoughts when she feels an arm wrap around her waist and a kiss on her cheek. She smiles and rests her hand on top of Jane's, which is holding a beer. Jane's cheek is pressed against her's and they look off at the sea together silently for a moment, watching the sun move lower and lower in the sky; "Brought you a margarita. They don't have the best wine selection for a ferry." Jane says, handing her the drink; "I may have stolen some salt." and she takes another pinch off the rim. Maura lets out a small chuckle; "We will be there soon. Callie is picking up at the harbor." She can feel Jane bounce on the balls of her feet; "I know. You're excited to see your "bro"." Maura makes the point with air quotes, and Jane laughs.

Stepping beside her, Jane takes a long drink of her beer and looks around; "There's a whole lotta' ladies on this boat." Maura nods; "Well, it is Provincetown." Jane narrows her eyes; "Yeah, but these are like baby dyk-" She is cut off by a slap on her arm; "Jane!" Holding her arm, Jane feigns being hurt and takes another sip of her beer; "All I'm saying is we are adults and those-" pointing her thumb over her shoulder; "are kids."

Maura rolls her eyes and brings the straw to her lips, pulling in a large mouthful of margarita, only she is caught off guard; because that isn't margarita as much as it is straight up tequila with a hint of lime; "Oh my god." she brings her hand to her chest and lets out a cough, "That is a little too strong." Jane takes the cup from her hand and puts down her empty beer bottle; "More for me." and finishes the drink in a gulp as the ferry pulls into the harbor.****

xxxx

Callie leaning against the hood of the car when she sees Jane first making her way down the loading ramp; duffle bag haphazardly hanging off her shoulder, trailing a suitcase behind her; "Jane!" she is waving her hands above her head and jumping up and down and looks like a fool but Callie Torres has no fucks to give because her best friend is here. "Callie! Callie! Callie!" Jane is running full force towards her, suitcase left behind, causing Maura to almost trip over it and kill her and half of the people exiting behind her.

Double low high five and a solid chest bump and it's like the years between since the last time they saw each other didn't exist. "GAH! I've missed you!" Jane hadn't been able to make it out to the wedding or for Sophia's christening because of the shooting. "Where's Maura?" Jane's eyes widen and her back straightens as she turns on her heels and see's a very frustrated Maura Isles dragging two suitcases down the loading ramp; "There. Be right back." and Jane trots to help her girlfriend; "I'm sorry" she says taking a suitcase from her; "I'm sorry, I got excited and the tequila went to my head, and Jesus, are you sure you didn't pack bodies in these things?" Maura leans into Jane, bumping her with her shoulder; "Callie!" Maura exclaims, hugging her; "So good to see you!" Callie smiles; "Jesus woman, you got bodies in those bags?" Jane shoots her a smile and nods vigorously.

Putting the suitcases in the trunk and getting into the car, Callie slaps her hands together; "Let's get drunk."

"Already on my way!" Jane says from the back seat, and all Maura can really do is laugh, because she can already see where the night is heading with these two. And she is happy. Happy that they have such amazing friends and happy that they can all spend this weekend together relaxing and catching up; "Arizona started dinner. The house is stocked with booze. We are all set."  
**  
xxxx**

"Holy fuck. This is our place?" Jane's face is pressed against the window. The condo is huge, joined to another by a garage; "Right. That's the same thing I said. How long have you had this place, Maura?" Callie asks, parking the car. "A little over five years. I rarely come down to the Cape anymore, so I've been renting it out mostly."

Walking in the door, Jane drops the suitcase; "This living room is the size of my first apartment." Pushing passed her, Callie smacks Jane on the back of the head lightly; "Move." Maura smiles, and places her hand on Jane's shoulder; "Three floors. Two master baths. Four bedrooms. Patio connected to the master bedroom." Callie breaks off her kiss with Arizona in the kitchen; "WHICH WE CALLED. You took too long."

Jane shrugs her shoulders and walks towards the kitchen; "Whatever. I could sleep in the driveway and be happy. This place is too damn nice. Hey!" Jane says as she gives Arizona a hug. Arizona leans into the hug and plants a light kiss on Jane's cheek and smacks her hand as Jane tries for a spaghetti noodle; "Ah. No. Get me a glass of wine." Jane smiles and turns, opening a cabinet; "A glass for me too, please." Maura says as she walks by, suitcase in hand and heading to their room.****

xxxx  
  
Upstairs Maura is putting the last of her clothes away in the drawers when she feels Jane's arms slip around her waist; "This is awesome." and Maura sways in her arms as she feels Jane trail kisses from her ear to her neck; she turns in the embrace and kisses Jane; "You taste like tequila." Jane shrugs; "It's vacation. Callie made me do it." Maura smiles and gives her one last quick kiss; "Let's go eat."  
**  
xxxx**

Arizona is gushing about Sophia and how big she has gotten and the work the hospital is doing with the children in Africa; "Maura, it's amazing. These little kids, they don't understand anything you're saying, but you can just see it in their eyes: They know you are going to make them better and save them." And Maura is glued to the conversation while Jane and Callie cheers another shot. Suddenly thumping music from the basement silences them. Jane bites into her lime and shoots Callie a questioning look; "The fuck?" she says as she turns and heads down the stairs, Callie on her heels.

Through the garage door they can hear voices and music, and when they open the door it's like being hit in the face with how loud it is. Women, 'No.' Jane looks around, girls are spread out and in the middle of the garage is a beer pong table. A small girl with a popped collar and sideways trucker hat greets them; "Hey! You must be the neighbors!" Jane and Callie just look at each other; "Yeah. Neighbors. Uh, what is going on down here?" Jane asks, making a swirling motion with her hand, beside her another girl with a faux hawk is handing Callie a beer; "Pre-gaming. It's Memorial Day weekend." The smaller girl says, taking a sip of her beer; "It's lesbian Homecoming."

Jane blinks and looks over to Callie who drinking her beer and she shrugs her shoulders. Looking back at the girl, Jane snatches the beer from her hand and eyes her suspiciously; "How old are you?" the girl snatches back her beer; "Old enough." Jane narrows her eyes and puts her hands on her hips, tapping the badge there and takes back the bottle; "How old are you?" she punctuates the words to make her point. The girl looks down, then back up and puts her hands her hips and cocks her head; "Twenty-two." Jane hands her back the bottle; "Just turn the music down, alright?" Jane turns on her heels and Callie follows; "Ok, mom."

Callie stops in her tracks and grabs Jane by the belt loop, pulling her back through the door; "Oh hell no. Listen here little girl." Jane tries to suppress a grin, and brings her finger to her lips; "She asked you to turn it down. The adults over here-" motioning between her and Jane; "are asking you nicely." The girl cocks her head, and takes the beer out of Callie's hand, leaving her momentarily shocked, then pursing her lips together and clenching her fist she takes a step forward; "Girl-" Jane steps in front of her; "Look, we are just over there having dinner, talking and having a good time. Just lower it, alright?"

The girl rolls her eyes; "Whatever. Don't want to cut into your sleep." she says glancing at her watch. "It's passed ten, don't wanna keep you up." Jane's eyes widen; "Did she just call us old?" Callie chimes in from behind, equally shocked; "I think so." Jane replies and turning her head towards Callie, she never breaks eye contact with the girl in front of her; "Go get us beer. I want to kick her ass in beer pong." Callie smiles and pats her friend on the back; "Be right back."****

xxxx  
  
Upstairs Callie is walking quickly through the kitchen; "What's going on?" Arizona asks, filling hers and Maura's wine glasses; "Nothing, just gonna kick some kids ass at beer pong. Wanna be our cheering section?"

Maura perks up, "What is beer pong?" she looks back and forth between Arizona and Callie; "Oh lord. Let's go." Callie says, clutching the beer bottles close to her chest and heading back downstairs.****

xxxx  
  
Maura is dumbfounded**.** It's like a frat party in her garage, and she wasn't sure if she had ever seen more cargo shorts and popped collars in one place. Her and Arizona stand behind Callie and Jane while they line and fill up their cups; "What is the point of the game?" Jane glances over her shoulder; "I get your ball in the other teams cup, and get drunk in the process. Each time you get a ball in their cup they have to drink it. Once they are all out of cups, you win." Maura nods her head slowly then looks at Arizona; "Why is this happening?"

"Because they called us old." Callie says, a little louder than expected and Jane nods, a serious look on her face. A crowd begins to form around the table, and trucker hat girl and faux hawk girl take their places at the end of the table; "House rules. Fingering, no blowing. Only three re-racks and no rebuttals."

Jane waves her hand; "Whatever."

"Eye to eye for who goes first." Jane squares her shoulders and makes eye contact with faux hawk and throws. Jane's ball clips the cup. But faux hawk has made it dead on.

Splash. Right in her center cup. Jane looks down and frowns; "Drink up." Jane begrudgingly takes the cup and gulps the beer down and takes a step back towards Callie, her lips still to the cup; "I don't know what any of those rules mean." she whispers. Callie looks just as confused.

"Fingering implies that if the ball is circling inside of the cup, you can scoop it out before it falls in. Re-racks have to happen per request before your teams takes its turn and if a ball makes it in your last cup you cannot call rebuttals in an attempt to save your team by making it back in the opposing teams cup." Callie, Jane and Arizona look at Maura; "What? Google." she says waving her phone and looking between them before taking a sip of her wine.

"Alright. Lets do this." Callie says craning her neck back and forth. Trucker hat takes her shot and misses. Jane catches the ball before it bounces off the table; and gives Callie a nod as she rolls back her shoulders to throw. And it's in; "Bam. Suck it." Callie says looking dead at faux hawk and trucker hat as she low double high fives her friends and aggressively chest bumps Jane. Walking over to Arizona, she places a light kiss on her cheek, and takes her wine glass, taking a sip. Jane is aiming and tosses the ball. It's in. And Maura and Arizona high five each other.

"Gimme back my balls." Jane smirks. Faux hawk and trucker hat look surprised as they roll the balls back across the table. As Callie comes beside her, she taps her on the shoulder; "We got this."

Only, they don't. Because they are down to three cups and haven't taken out any of faux hawk and trucker hats cups since their first round. Callie sent Arizona away to get the tequila and is resorting to nervously taking swigs directly from the bottle. And Jane can't stop rubbing her hands over her face in frustration.

"That's it. Let us try." Maura says, taking Arizona's arm and pushing between Callie and Jane. Taking the bottle from Callie's hand, Maura takes a drink and then passes it to Arizona who takes a drink too. Jane and Callie look at each other, dumbfounded, and step away from the table.

"Oh, great. The wives to the rescue." Faux hawk chimes sarcastically, but is quickly silenced when Maura's ball lands in the cup in front of her. She smiles as she steps to the side for Arizona, who makes it in the same cup; "Drink up."****

xxxx

Jane and Callie watch in amazement as their Maura and Arizona make quick work of their tormentors; "Oh my god." Jane says, slacked jawed, taking a drink from the tequila bottle and handing it to Callie; "Yeah, no shit."

Arizona turns and beams proudly as faux hawk drinks the last cup; "Owned it." she says walking towards Callie and placing a kiss on her lips on her stunned wifes lip; "I'll fucking say." Maura smiles as she comes up beside Jane and wraps her arm around her waist; "Has the questioning of her age been properly avenged?" Jane's brain is swimming in the warm waters of Jose Cuervo as she nods touches her head to Maura's; without looking she raises her hand and Callie rewards her with a high five as she kisses Arizona lightly.

"To bed!" Jane cheers, standing up straight, raising the tequila bottle to the ceiling; and taking Maura's she heads towards the garage door; "Keep the music down, or so help me I'll make them come back down here and kick your ass again." Callie and Arizona follow suite, and as Callie turns to close the door, the stunned group looks on as she flips them double birds.


	2. Friday

Jane turns over and groans; "Whyyyyy."

Her head aches, and her mouth tastes like a bar mat. She can smell bacon and coffee and it doesn't matter because she wants to die when she feels the bed move; "Drink this." Jane rolls over and Callie is holding out a bloody mary. She is squinting as she brings her own drink to her lips; "I want to die."

Callie snorts; "Me too."

Placing her drink down she falls face down haphazardly on the bed, her forehead resting on the back of Jane's calf; "Make the room stop spinning." she mumbles into the bed.

"Stop rocking my boat."

"Breakfast is ready." Arizona chimes from the doorway; "Get up."

"No" comes the answer simultaneously; "Yes, then we are walking around town." Callie grabs the pillow off the back of Jane's head and throws it at Arizona and hits her as she turns to walk back downstairs. Pausing for a moment, she gingerly bends down and picks up the pillow and walks back into the room; "Calliope Torres, get your ass up." she says, smacking Callie with the pillow; "You and your buddy are not ruining today because you two felt the need to keep up with twenty-one year olds last night. Now get up."

Callie pulls herself up and swats away the pillow Arizona throws as she leaves the room; "She's bossy." Jane mumbles, rolling over.

**xxxx**

Showering was a chore for Jane, just like breathing and living was right now. Maura and Arizona chat and sip their coffee, and are rays of fucking sunshine while she and Callie hover over their food in an attempt not to throw up.

But she forces herself to eat, and a full stomach and three bloody mary's later, both women are ready to go. As they walk out the door, Callie falls back and pulls Jane with her; "For the road." she says under her breath, showing her the top of the flask in her pocket.

Jane pulls her friend into a hug; "Oh thank god. I can't shop with Maura."  
**  
xxxx**

Jane and Callie are wandering around some hippy place that has entirely too much tie dye happening in it. It smells like incense and pot and Jane is taking a heavy drink from the flask they have been sharing between them for the last ten minutes. Maura and Arizona are enthralled with the sash and scarf collection and as they head towards the back of the store, Jane notices it has a second floor. Handing the flask back to Callie, she motions her head and heads up the stairs.

And; "Holy shit. What is this place." Jane and Callie stand at the top of the steps and look around. The walls are lined with sex toys. And not the discret kind, the big, colorful double ended kind, and Callie can't help the laughter escaping her mouth and plastering her hand in front of it hasn't helped one bit, because Callie and Jane are tipsy and there are huge dildos right in their faces.

Jane walks over to the wall, and removes one of the packages; "Please tell me this is real life." she says, wiggling the thing back and forth, then smacking Callie in the arm with the toy, laughing.

"DO NOT touch me with that thing."

"Oh, come on." Jane smacks her again and again. Callie's face grows serious as she looks Jane dead on and take her own toy off the wall; "You wanna go?" Jane bends her knees and lowers herself, nodding her head as they take part in the most epic sword battle this side of the Cape.

Jane swings, and Callie ducks, and brings her arm around connecting with Jane square in the ribs. Jane stumbles, holding her side, and raises her arm to strike, only she is freezes when she see Arizona and Maura standing in the doorway, and they are judging them hard, Jane can feel it; "Stop. Stop." Jane says, looking straight ahead as Callie comes at her. She slows and turns, standing next to Jane, their arms falling limply to their sides; "Are you done?" Callie asks and Arizona only rolls her eyes, and turns to head back down the stairs leaving a giggling Maura with Jane and Callie; "She started it." Callie says cocking her head towards Jane; and Jane stays straight faced, flicking her wrist and smacking Callie in the stomach with the toy; "We're done." Jane says matter-of-factly, and hanging up the toy and walking towards Maura; "You're drunk." Maura says as she walks ahead of Jane down the stairs; "No. I'm buzzed, and you're pretty." Jane responds; reaching out and brushing her fingers through Maura's hair.

"There is an art gallery up the street Arizona and I are going to go to, why don't you and Callie go to PePe's and get us a table. We will meet you there in twenty minutes." Maura says turning on her heels at the bottom of the steps. Jane nods and smiles and she leans down to kiss Maura; "Yes ma'am."****

xxxx

Callie and Jane are sitting outside. The breeze off the water is light as they sip their drinks; "When are you gonna ask her?" Callie says, her eyes giving Jane a pointed look over her sunglasses.

Jane picks at the label of her beer bottle; "I dunno. Soon'ish." Callie scoffs a laugh; "Soon'ish." she repeats, mimicking Jane; "Shut up. I work at my own pace." They are silent for a moment, until the waiter appears; "The lady over there has bought you a drink." he says motioning the the table behind him. Jane cranes her neck around him and looks; the woman waves. Her hair is short, and cropped to her head. She wears an army green tank top with plaid green and white shorts and Jane guesses she has to be freshly twenty-one.

Jane raises the beer in thanks and takes a drink, looking back over at Callie, she widens her eyes in awkward surprise; "You tell me if she is coming over here." Callie smiles, then smacks Jane's leg under the table, her face becoming serious; "She's coming, she's coming." Callie quickly brings her hand up to her ear, and pushes some hair aside and looks out over the water as the woman joins them at the table; "Hey." she extends her hand to Jane; "I'm Candace."

Jane takes her hand awkwardly and smiles; "Jane."

There is an awkward pause, and Callie bites her lip in an attempt to hold back her laughter; Jane is awkward and fidgeting with the beer cap on the table. Candace leans forwards and to Jane's surprise, pushes a piece of hair back behind her ear; "You just have this in the way." then rests her hand her knee; "Any plans for tonight? The Boat Slip is having a white party." her thumb brushes over the side of her kneecap and Callie is watching in stunned silence at the move; "Oh fuck" she mumbles just loud enough for Jane to hear, because Maura and Arizona are coming around the corner and Callie can already see the questioning look on Maura's face. And if she can see it, she sure as shit Jane can too.

Jane can feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her face go flush; "I, uh, actually do. And here she comes now." Jane says, brushing the woman's hand off her knee and standing up as Maura and Arizona come towards the table. Jane leans in to kiss Maura, but she puts her hand up, stopping her advance, and if Maura Isles look could kill right now, this girl would be dead; "And who is this?"

Jane straightens up and glances at Callie who is being the absolute worst wingman at the moment, because all she is doing is opening and closing her mouth and shaking her head looking back and forth between Maura and Arizona; "I'm Candace. Who are you?" she says standing, becoming level with Maura, who straightens up and hands her purse off to Arizona; "I am Doctor Maura Isles. Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

Candace cocks an eyebrow behind her aviators and looks over at Jane; "These are your plans tonight" she says, sticking her finger in Maura's direction; "This toolbox?"

"Hey!" it comes out in unison between Jane, Arizona and Callie; "Whoa." Jane says, taking a defensive step in front off Maura; "I think you better go."

Candace takes a hard step forward and sends her shoulder into Jane's as she walks by, and before Jane can turn to respond, Maura is grabbing the young woman's arm and pulling her back.

Then Jane hears it; it's knuckles and bone and aviators all colliding at once, and when she turns, Maura is finishing her follow through with a vicious right hook across Candace's face. Candace stumbles back, clutching her face and half of her broken glasses, then takes off in a run down the sidewalk and until she is out of sight.

Everyone's jaw drop. Maura fucking Isles just punched some bitch out. Maura takes her purse back from a stunned Arizona and walks down the sidewalk, back towards Commercial street and to God knows where. Jane looks between Callie and Arizona; "Get her before she goes to kick her ass more." Callie is standing and pushing on Jane's back andshe takes off in a sprint to catch up with her girlfriend.

"Maura! Hey hey hey!" Jane catches up and is keeping pace with a stern faced Maura Isles; her flats clicking hard on the pavement; "Hey. Slow down." Jane says. Maura doesn't respond, she is walking with purpose. Finally Jane grabs her forearm and pulls her into a small alley between houses; "Can we jus-" but she is cut off when Maura's lips collide hard with her. It is possessive and hungry, and Jane can't think because Maura has her pinned against the wall and when Maura pulls away her eyes are hooded, and a mischievous smile is playing on the corner of her lips. Her lips stay close to Jane's as her eyes search her face; "I defended your honor, Jane. I punched that woman, and it was exhilarating." she says, her hand ghosting up Jane's shirt and running her fingernails down her stomach, eliciting a sharp breath from Jane. She bites gently at her bottom lip and Jane really could care less about anything else, or being in public because possessive punching bitches out Maura is hot and she is really ready to just let Maura take whatever she wants from her in this alleyway against the wall of this house.

But Maura turns sharply on her heels instead and walks out of the alley and back onto Commercial street, and Jane follows suite. Possessive punching bitches out Maura sex is going to be amazing.

**xxxx**

Callie and Arizona are walking hand and hand back to the condo. Callie profusely apologized for any inconvenience and left the waiter a tip for the trouble that he will probably end up writing home about.

"Maura straight up punched a bitch." Callie says, still dumbfounded. Arizona squeezes her hand; "Yeah she did." then pauses; "We didn't go to an art gallery." Callie looks at her wife; "Huh?"

"We didn't go to the art gallery. We went to a bar up the street and had a few quick drinks. Maura wanted to tell me something." Callie's eyes search her wifes face, then widen; "Ok. And-"

"Maura is going to propose to Jane." Arizona says it fast and the words tumble out before she can stop them, and well, there it is. Callie stops dead in her tracks; "Oh fuck." her face is blank and Arizona hasn't noticed that she stopped walking, until she feels a tug on her hand and comes stumbling back beside her wife; "Jane is going to propose to Maura." Arizona looks at Callie blankly, then back down the road; "Oh fuck."


	3. Friday Night

**A/N: Let me just say this story has been beyond fun to write. Callie and Jane as total bro's. Can we not picture it? Because i totally can. I'm thinking of turning this into a "Friendship Series" with wacky and fun Calzona/Rizzle friendship antics. Because I feel like if ever given the chance, these four would be total pals and go on couples dates and have potlucks and all those adorable things that best friends do. Thank you for the reviews and feedback! I hope you're having as much with this as I am. Also, every place I reference is a real in PTown The store from the previous chapter is called Shop Therapy, and yes, it has an entire wall of double ended dildos upstairs. And for reference; the song playing during Maura's dance is Beyonce's "Dance for you" I recommend you watch it and picture that in your head.**

"Oh! This one looks fun!" Arizona exclaims, waving the promo card in Callie's face; "White party at the Boat Slip." Callie swats the card out of the way as she turns the key in the door only to be greeted by a scantily clad Jane bent over and halfway in the fridge

"Ah! Pants!" Callie holds her hand up to cover her eyes and throws the keys and Jane, pegging her square on the left ass cheek. Jane shoots back from the fridge and ducks behind the island in the center of the kitchen and pops her head up, sandwich in her mouth; "Murmn amround." She takes the sandwich out of her mouth; "TURN AROUND."

Callie falls back on the couch and pulls Arizona onto her lap, their backs to Jane; "Go away."  
Jane stands up, sticking her sandwich back in her mouth, and clutching Maura's close to her chest along with the two beers she is holding and makes a dash from the island to the steps and back upstairs.

Back in their room, Maura is standing in front of the mirror and fastening the final button on her capri's as Jane walks in. She watches in the mirror as Maura's eyes wander over her body, until they finally they catch each other's gaze; "You could stay like that for the rest of the day. I wouldn't complain."

Jane smiles. She is wearing black boy shorts and a form fitting white tank top; "Pfft. You would like that." she says placing the bottles and food on the bedside table and walking up behind Maura, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close; "Arizona and Callie are downstairs."

Maura turns in their embrace, and wraps her arms around Jane's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. She pushes gently against Jane, causing her to take a step backwards until her knees hit the bed, and she falls back, taking Maura with her; "They can wait."

xxxx

Callie is mindlessly flipping through the channels. Arizona fingers are ghosting up and down her arm; "When is Jane going to ask?"

Callie shrugs; "I dunno. Soon'ish. We were talking about it at PePe's, then, ya know-"

Callie gently punches Arizona in the bicep.

Arizona lets out a light laugh; "Maura wants to do it this weekend."

Callie puts down the remote and wraps her arms around the blonde woman's waist sitting on her lap; "Don't get involved." she says, leaning up and placing a light kiss on her wife's lips; "I can already see the wheels turning up there."

Arizona opens her mouth in and faux offense; "There are no wheels."

Callie cocks an eyebrow and purses her lips; "Mmhmm." she hums looking back at the tv.

Arizona turns her head when she hears footsteps on the stairs as Jane and Maura make their way down.

"Alright. What's the plan for tonight?" Jane says, taking a sip of her beer and falling back on the loveseat.

"White party at the Boat Slip?" Arizona leans over to the coffee table and tosses the card in Jane's direction.

She swallows her beer hard; "Aviators was trying to pick me up for this." she says tossing it back to Arizona.

Maura takes a seat beside her, and places a light kiss on her cheek; "I doubt aviators will be there."

xxxx

The Lobster Pot is packed. They have been waiting forty-five minutes and are already on their third round of drink sans food.

"Of course all the lesbians want seafood." Jane mumbles taking a sip of her beer. Callie bumps her with her shoulder, Arizona chokes on her wine and Maura rolls her eyes.

"Rizzoli, party of four." echoes through the waiting area; "Bout' damn time!" Jane exclaims, raising her bottle, grabbing Callie and pushing her way through the crowd. Behind her, she can feel Callie jump; "That's spoken for!"

Half way into the appetizers, Maura excuses herself and tapping Arizona on the shoulder, both leave towards the bathroom. Callie and Jane watch them leave and once they are out of earshot, Callie whips her head towards her friend; "Lemme see it."

Jane stops chewing and her eyes her friend suspiciously as she takes a sip of her beer; "See what?"

Callie rolls her eyes and smacks Jane lightly on the side of the head; "The ring you ass. I know you have it."

Jane glances over her shoulder, and then leans over the table towards Callie as she reaches in her pocket; "Quick." and hands her a small, white velvet bag. Callie wiggles in her seat with excitement as she flips the bag over; "WHAT!" she exclaims, pinching the ring between her fingers.

Jane slaps her shoulder; "SSSHHH!"

Callie flinches and looks at her friend; "Holy hell, Jane. This thing is.. whoa."

Jane raises her eyebrows and beams proudly; "Right?" and as the waiter walks by she taps him lightly on the arm; "Two shots of Patron."

xxxx

"Oh my god! Maura!" Arizona's eyes shoot up to the mirror and a grin spreads over Maura's face as she looks at her friends reflection; "Do you think she'll like it? It's not-" Maura searches for the right words, and she scrunches her nose; "-too girly?"

Arizona laughs as she turns the ring over in her hand; "Absolutely not. She will love it. It's perfect."

Maura turns to her friend as Arizona hands her back the ring. She places it gently back in the box and puts it in her purse; "I think drinks are in order."

Holding her arm out, Arizona links hers through and they make their way to the bar.

xxxx

Callie is still eyeing the ring as she raises her shot, cheersing to Jane, they both throw their heads back. Callie turns her hand to lick the salt and before she can even react, the ring has slipped out between her fingers is landing square in the cup of clam chowder in front of her.

"Are you fucking serious." Jane's hands shoot out around the cup in front of Callie; "Get it out!" Callie sticks her fingers in just as Maura and Arizona come back to the table, full wine glasses in their hands, and both women look at eachother then back to their companions. Jane lets go of the cup and leans back, bringing her beer to her lips; "She couldn't wait for you to get back." she says, tipping her bottle towards Arizona; "Had to drive right into the first clam she saw."

Callie cuts her eyes at Jane, and all Jane can do is smile and mouth "fuck you" to her friend as she glances back down to the cup and Callie's fingers as Maura and Arizona sit back down, both women rolling their eyes; "Babe, take your fingers out of your soup." Arizona says as she lightly pulls back on her wife's wrist; "I just need-" but Callie is silenced when Arizona lower her hand down into her own lap on top of the napkin there. Wiping her hands, Callie picks up her spoon and twirls it around the cup. When she feels the spoon click, she brings it to her mouth, and then quickly wipes the napkin across her lips, depositing the ring there.

Jane is ordering two more shots when she feels a solid kick against her shin. Looking down she can see Callie waving her napkin under the table and grabs it quickly; "I hate you." she whispers as gets up and heads to the bathroom.

xxxx

Maura seems to keep forgetting where the sidewalk is, because Jane has to keep pulling her back towards it, but again Maura is straying off and Jane is once again reeling her back in; her fingers laced tightly with hers; "A packie!" Maura exclaims and breaks her hold from Jane, trotting quickly across the street. Jane follows with Arizona and Callie close behind; "What are you doing?"

Holding open the door Maura sticks her hip out and gives Jane a questioning look; "I'm buying us something to sneak into the party. You know those drinks will be horribly over-priced."

Jane opens her mouth to argue, but then closes it. Maura Isles is the voice of logic and reason. This plan is amazing and Jane nods; "And that's why I love you."

Maura smiles and leans in, giving Jane a quick peck on the lips; "Be right back." and she disappears into the store.

xxxx

The line in front of the Boat Slip is long. Long isn't the word. It is endless. Endless and they are at the end. And forty five minutes into standing, the bottle of Jager is all but gone and Callie wants to dance; "We are so close. I can feel the music. GET ME INSIDE." she's yelling and Arizona shushes her, clasping her hand over her wifes mouth. Callie shakes her head and she can't help but sing along; "Let the beat from the speakers run through your sneakers!" and she rolls her hips against Arizona.

Finally, after almost an hour, paying an exorbitant cover charge, they enter the Boat Slip's deck area. To the left are erected huge white tents and music is echoing through it; to the right is a pool and straight ahead is a tiki bar; "Drinks!" Maura throws her hands up and makes her way to the bar.

Callie comes up beside Jane and holds a swaying Arizona steady; "God. you need to marry this woman now."

Jane smiles as she watches Maura walk back over, four beers clutched to her chest; a proud grin spread across her face; "Tell me about it." she says as she takes the beers from Maura and hands them out; "I call a cheers." Arizona says, raising her bottle; "To good friends. To mass quantities of alcohol and to PTown !"

Their bottles clink and they all take sips of their beers; "Now get me on that fucking dance floor." Callie purrs, pulling Arizona towards the tents. Maura looks at Jane and smiles; "Let's dance." she says, threading her fingers through Jane's and pulling her to follow their friends. Jane's eyes widen and she takes a large drink from her bottle as they make their way into the tent. The dance floor is a sea of white glowing under black lights and Jane is not about to head out there. Nope. Not at all. Nope. So she stops and pulls Maura back against her; "I don't dance." she says into Maura's ear. Maura rolls her eyes; "Well I'm dancing with Callie and Arizona then."

Jane shrugs her shoulders and brings the bottle to her lips and watches Maura join their friends; her arms raised above her head and her body moving to the music. So Jane wanders until she finds an empty seat at a table near the edge of the dance floor and sits. Suddenly the thumping bass is replaced with what sounds like soft organ music and Jane feels like she should be repenting.

And god should she, because Maura is suddenly straddling her lap; her hips eye level with Jane. And she is completely on beat, dipping each hip lower and lower as the tempo speeds up until she is practically on touching the top of Jane's thighs. And Jane is doing everything in her power to keep her jaw from hitting the floor as Maura leans forward and her hands grip each side of the chair behind her head. Her lips ghost across and nip gently at Jane's lip as her hands rises to cup the side of Maura's face and pull her in for a hard kiss. Only Maura moves back, just out of reach, and drops low to the floor as her hands shoot to Jane's knees and spread her legs. And Jane Rizzoli is on the verge of death as she watches Maura arch her back and move up slowly between her legs until her lips are dangerously close to her ear; "Thirsty, detective?"

Jane takes the last drink from her bottle as Maura leans back a seductive smile on her face and Jane can only nod as she straightens up and walks back towards the bar. And Jane Rizzoli watching her girlfriend walk away and she is sure that everyone can the objectification on her face and she does not care.

Only Jane can't marvel in the moment because Arizona and Callie both smack her in the back of the head at the same time; "Wife that." Callie says leaning down next to her friend. Suddenly Jane has a new found confidence, and she stands up quickly out of the chair. Looking back at her friends, Callie gives her a subtle nod and wink, while Arizona is swaying back and forth to the music, eyes closed. Jane straightens her back and heads to the bar to find Maura. Jane Rizzoli is getting engaged.

"Come on!" Callie says as she grabs her drunk wifes arm, pulling her along to follow Jane towards the bar.

Jane can see Maura talking to a petite woman in brown cargo shorts and a white button up; "What the fuck is it with cargo shorts?" she mumbles to herself. Stepping in front of the woman, Jane puts her hands up; "Come with me." she says taking Maura's hand.

"Excuse me. Hi there." a voice from behind her calls; "Talking here."

A head peeks around from the side of Jane's arm and gives her a questioning look; "Hello?"

Jane shakes her head in frustration; "Yeah. Hi. And you are?" she questions bluntly. The woman cocks her head as she pulls a cigarette box out of her pocket and lights it "I'm Hope." Jane cringes and feels Maura pinch her elbow.

"Well, Hope. I'm sure it's been swell and all. But we are leaving now." Jane says, taking Maura's hand and leading her away. Only, she is stopped when she feels a tug; Hope has Maura's other hand; "You don't have to leave with her, sweetie, if you don't want to." Hope purrs the last statement.

Letting go of Maura's hand, Jane rubs her face in frustration; "Listen her-" but she is cut off by a fast moving Arizona Robbins, who pushes through Hope's grip and pushes her back; "Don't touch my friend."

Hope eyes Arizona and takes a drag of her cigarette, exhaling it directly into her face. Arizona's brow knits close together; "I'm a doctor. And this shit-" she says, snatching the cigarette out of the small woman's hand and throwing it on the ground "-will kill you."

"What the fuck?" Hope exclaims, pushing Arizona hard in the chest, causing her to stumble back into Maura, who catches her mid fall and pushes her back up. Callie turns from the bar and brings her beer to her lip as she comes up beside a shocked Jane who is watching the fight unfold. Handing Jane a beer, she cups her hands around her mouth; "Kick her ass, baby!"

And before Hope can react, Arizona Robbins has two fistfuls of her hair and is dragging her head first across the Boat Slips deck towards the pool. She pulls hard and sends the girl flying into the water; "HA!"

Through the crowd Callie can see secure swarm around her wife, who innocently raises her hands and walks out the exit with them; "Quick! Chug!" Callie says, pushing Jane's beer higher against her lips and they jog towards the exit.

xxxx

Jane's head was swimming; "I need food."

Maura rests her head on Jane's shoulder as they walk and Callie smacks Jane in the stomach; "Pizza!"

And there ahead, like some sign from the god's is Twisted Sister pizza; "Oh my fuck. Yes." Jane slurs out.  
**  
xxxx**

Maura leans against the door frame hard; "Sleeppp" the words slip out and as her head falls and then lifts back up.

Jane turns the key and opens the door, and Maura makes her way immediately to the couch and falls hard on it; "Leave me here."

Jane lets out a small laugh and walks towards the fridge and pulls out a beer. Callie gives her a quick head nod as her and Arizona walk up the steps, and taking a long drink Jane thinks of tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

She walks back to the front door and steps out onto the patio. The sky is a blend of black and blues as the sun barely begins to peak up on the horizon. Jane smiles as she looks at the sky and brings the bottle to her lips.

It will happen tomorrow.


	4. Saturday

**A/N: Oh my god. AT LAST. Here it is. Long awaited, and long put off. And for that I am sorry. Thank you for everyone who has followed this little silly story and who have stayed on me and kept me motivated to update it. I will do my damnedest not to fall behind like this again. But that pesky 'Ficlet Series' has got me all wrapped up in the best kind of way. Anywho. I hope you enjoy :)**

"Callie, wake up."

But the only response Jane gets is her friend burying her face deeper into her pillow.

"Wake up!" she kneels beside the bed and flicks her friend between the eyes causing them to shoot open as a thick sound fills her head.

"What?!" it drips of irritation. Jane smiles despite her friends annoyance; "I need your help. I'm gonna do it. Today. Right now." she stands.

"Right now? But sleep is right now." she rubs her eyes; "What do I need to do?"

"Put this-" she ruffles through her pocket and hands her the ring; "-with bloody mary's I made downstairs." Callie takes the ring and eyes her friend; "Am I garnishing it with this?"

Jane shrugs; "Yeah. Something like that. Just stick it between the olives on the toothpick, and-" she leans forward, poking her friend aggressively; "- don't drop it anything. Just set it nicely on the rim."

Callie turns over and pull herself close to Arizona as Jane leaves; "Come down in thirty and just bring them outside. We'll be on the patio."

"What, I'm your server now?" she pops her head up over her wife's shoulder. Jane stops and turns, leaning against the door frame; "Just this once. Then you'll be the best groomswoman of honor."

Callie narrows her eyes; "That's not a thing." Jane shrugs and turns on her heels; "It's a thing."

**xxx**

Maura is hung over and as beautiful as the day is, and as much as she loves Jane for making breakfast and setting them up out on the patio in the warmth of the sun; all she really wants to do is run behind a tree and throw up. Everything is bright and loud. And her sunglasses do nothing to help with anything. Hairs hurt on her head. Warm breezes make her skin ache.

But Jane has done something special for them, and she doesn't want to take away from that. So she fights the urge to rest her head between her knees.

Rubbing her temples, she gives Jane a weak smile as she joins her back on the patio; "I made bacon. That will help soak up all the extra booze left in ya."

And Maura is sure she wants to say something about how that isn't scientifically possible. That there is no _real_ way to cure a hangover, but Jane's line of thinking seems so much better than trying to reach back into the scrambled mess that is her brain currently for some useless fact; so she nibbles on the bacon in hopes that she is right.

Taking a seat, Jane runs her hand over Maura's knee; "You need to boot and rally, it's our last night here."

Maura's face contorts into a grimace of pain as she takes a sad bite of bacon; "I don't think I will be rallying for anything."

"Who needs a drink?" the thought makes Maura's stomach lurch as she watches Callie catch the doors handle with her elbow and slides it closed behind her; "I have bloody marys."

"Oh god. No. None for me." Maura leans back in the chair and waves her hand in front of her.

"Yes for you." Callie states happily, setting the glass down in front of her. A glimmer catches Jane's eye as Callie set's her own glass next to her, and mentally high five's her best friend. She stands awkward for a moment until Jane glances at her, eyeing her back towards the door; "Right. Arizona is almost ready, so we will-" Jane's head quirks towards her friend "-be inside for a bit." Callie states awkwardly as she makes her way back towards the house where she runs into her wife; "Gah. No. Inside." it comes out in a rushed whisper as she slides the door shut behind them.

Jane is thankful the exchange goes unnoticed. Turning towards Maura she can see her head is over the back of the chair and a deep hum is escaping her as she wishes for oblivion.

"Maura."

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Jane gingerly reaches and takes the garnish off the rim; taking a olive between her teeth and sliding the ring off into her hand.

"Just dying." comes a quiet reply.

"You're not dying." Jane says, leaning forward and resting her hand on her knee; "Can you look at me?" she runs her thumb over soft skin as she waits a beat; "Maura?"

"Looking hurts."

Pushing the chair back, Jane kneels down and places her other hand on Maura's knee; "I really need you to look at me."

From the patio door Callie and Arizona watch from behind the blinds; "She's doing it!" Arizona is giddy with delight; bouncing on the balls of her feet she finds herself wrapped up from behind in her wife's embrace. Callie lets out a small chuckle as she leans in against her ear; "Shush." Arizona can only bring a knuckle to her mouth and bite down as she tries to contain her excitement.

Jane can feel her anxiety flooding out; "It's kind of important." she drums her fingers impatiently against Maura's legs.

Maura flops her head forward, and is rewarded with a bright smile; "There you are." Bringing her arm up, Jane rests her elbow on the tip of Maura's knee and flips her wrist forward; ring firmly between her finger and thumb.

Maura's eyes grow wide behind her sunglasses and a gamut runs through her of shock, awe, love, adoration, reverence and nausea.

"What are yo-" Maura swallows hard.

Jane's smile softens as she takes Maura's hand into hers; "On the best days you are beautiful, and even on your hung over and worst days you still make my breath catch. I want that with you. Always. Best and worst. Good and bad and everything in between."

Time suddenly slows, and Maura is vaguely aware that her cheeks are wet, but she can't remember when she started to cry. Strong, soft hands come up and hold her face as thumbs brush away the tears there and others threaten to fall in deep brown eyes looking up at her.

"Say yes!" comes from behind the door and both women can't help but to laugh at their friends enthusiasm; "So what do you say?" Jane takes Maura's hand and laces their fingers together; bringing them to her lips and kisses the soft skin of her ring finger.

"Yes."

Jane's smile breaks open across her face; "Yeah?" it isn't meant to be a question, but the confirmation of actually hearing it makes her need to hear it again so that she knows she's not dreaming.

A fervent nod sets it true; "Yeah."

Raising up on her knees Jane places a loving kiss on waiting lips. Looking down between them, she proudly slips on the ring and catches Maura's gaze once again; "I love you."

"I love you." Maura smiles and closes the distance between them as their lips come crashing together suddenly from the unexpected hug Arizona has them both wrapped up in; "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Jane squirms free and stands, shaking her head as watches Arizona hug and flail over Maura; "Lemme see it!"

"You're such a sap." Callie quips from beside her as she wraps Jane up in a hug; "Happy to be right now." and pats her friend firmly on the back.

"So you gonna be my groomswoman of honor?" Jane picks her drink up from the table and takes a sip and gives her fiance a wink as Arizona paws over her hand.

"Yeah, since it's a thing now." Callie says taking a seat and pop a piece of bacon in her mouth and raises her chin towards the ecstatic blonde kneeling beside Maura; "Babe, you act like you've never seen a ring before. You've got one." The narrow glare that comes over her wife's shoulder in her direction quickly makes Callie swallow hard, causing her to sputter and choke. Jane merely shakes her head in amusement as Callie tries to remember what breathing is; "Lo-ve yo-u."

Quirking an eyebrow as she rises, Arizona rounds her wife to the seat beside her; giving her a firm smack on the back as she passes; "Love you, too."

Taking Maura's hand into her own, Jane runs her thumb over the ring and smiles; "So what's the plan for our last day?"

"Wait!" Arizona straightens her back and looks at her wife; "Can we ask them now?" Callie's brows knit together; "Oh. No. That can wait. They just got this thing going on-" she waves towards Jane and Maura's intertwined hands; "-it's not a big deal right now."

"What can wait?" Maura glances at Jane, who only shrugs, sharing her confused look as she takes a sip of her drink.

"We have just been talking about this thing with you guys an-"

"We want you to be Sophia's godparents." Arizona beams as she cuts her wife off; "And there it is." Callie gives a curt nod and cuts her wife a look. Arizona only rolls her eyes and looks expectantly across the table.

Maura looks at Jane and brings her lip between her teeth in an contained smile, and Jane only shakes her head and lets out a small laugh; "Yeah. I mean, of course!" She can feel the squeeze of approval and thanks on her hand from Maura; "But what about Christina?" Maura questions, taking Jane's drink from her hand and bringing it to her lips; causing her fiance to cock an eyebrow at her; "Rallied?"

Maura shrugs and finishes the drink with a smirk.

"Christina is-" Arizona purses her lips together as she tries to find the words and glances at her wife; "Christina." Callie finishes for her; "And she would still be one of her godparents. But you guys would be like her godparent, _godparents."_ Callie emphasis's with air quotes.

"If anything ever happened to us, she would be with Mark. But in the event something happened to all of us, short of a plane falling out of the sky, she would be with you." Arizona says, sticking a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

"Or a car accident." Callie says, tapping her chest.

Reaching across the table, Jane swats at her friend; "Don't say that shit."

"Says the woman who shot herself."

Jane narrows her eyes at her friend as she sits back down and is met with small, comforting circles being traced along her back by Maura who glances at Arizona; an awkward beat passes at the table; "Truce." Jane mumbles and steals drink in front of Maura, taking a long pull from the straw.

"Truce." Callie echoes.

**xxx**

"How many beers can fit in the backpack?" Maura calls from over the door of the fridge; "Twelve. But they have to be cans." Jane replies, wrapping up the volleyball net while Callie gathers together all but one of the poles, which Arizona is swinging around her body and above her head in some faux ninja technique.

"Oh! Bring the tequila!" Arizona tosses the pole to her wife who catches it with an exasperated sigh as she heads over to Maura to help. Feeling the tap on her back, Jane straightens up and rubs her hands down her board shorts; "I'm sorry for outside." Callie says out of the corner of her mouth; "I shouldn't have came back at you like that."

Jane shrugs; "You're my person. I just hate thinking about that. It wasn't a pretty sight seeing you plugged in to all those-" Jane jabs at the air with her finger "-beep, boop, bop machines."

A small laugh exhales with a breath from Callie; "You didn't look any better."

"Better than you." Jane quips, shoving the net into the bottom of the backpack and throwing it over her shoulders.

Callie eyes narrow towards the ceiling; "Mm. Maybe a little." she folds the poles and threads them through the straps on the back of the bag as Jane shifts her weight.

"We'll just agree that I looked better, and if you have anything to say about it, we can settle it on the beach when I'm setting and spiking balls into your head." Jane glances over her shoulder to her friend who just shakes her head.

"Shots!" Arizona calls out from the kitchen. Making their way over, the women raise their glasses in commrodarity comradery and tilt their heads back and bite their limes; cringing the entire time at each other.

"To the beach!" Arizona stomps off towards the door, dragging Callie in tow. Maura unceremoniously drops the beer cans into Jane's backpack and gives her a firm tap on the ass to send her on her way; "To the beach."

**xxx**

"You have to see it!" Maura is excited as they stand at the bottom of the steps; "They have a display on the history of sex toys, dating back to the early eighteen hundreds. It's very informative."

Callie and Arizona smile at each other and Jane closes the distance between her and her fiance. Taking her hands loosely into her own; "Maura, do you just want a reason to look at toys?"

Maura scoffs at the notion; "Yes!" Arizona calls from over Jane's shoulder. Stealing a glance at the blonde, Maura purses her lips and shakes her head curtly before looking back at Jane; "Shopping may be an added perk." she says matter a factly.

Shifting the book bag on her shoulders, Jane glances between her friends and Maura; "Come on." and takes Maura by the hand leading her up the steps; "No dildo fights!" Arizona calls out from behind them.

"No promises." Jane and Callie respond in unison as they enter the store.

The shop is small. Videos and lingerie line the wall and racks on the left while toys in various shapes, colors, sizes and consistencies line shelves to the right.

"Look!" Maura exclaims happily, dragging Jane by the wrist to a display stand; "The vibrator was the fifth domestic appliance to be electrified, after the sewing machine, toaster, fan and tea kettle." Small black and white pictures adorn the stand; ads from a time long passed.

Jane rubs her chin and forces a small smile; "It can go right next to my toaster oven." and she can hear Callie laugh from behind the shelves of uber-realistically skinned toys; "Toaster oven, this bitch." She peeks her head around and shoots her a pointed gesture; pulling her thumb like trigger; "I can't with you."

Jane smiles proudly as she makes her way over to their friends, leaving Maura to browse harnesses. Picking up a tan dildo, she waves it in Callie's face; "Matches you. You should start packing for your lady." she quirks an eyebrow and tilts her head in Arizona's direction, whose head pops up behind from behind a clothing rack; "Then you would need to find something to match me." she quips, strolling over to a slack jawed Callie and bemused Jane; "Because Calliope isn't shipping-" she places a quick peck on a loose bottom lip; "-she receiving."

And Jane doubles over in laughter, holding the dildo in one hand and gripping her knees as Arizona walks away and shoots a sly grin over her shoulder back at her wife. Jane can feel a hard smack against her shoulder, but she is laughing too hard to care; "Shut up!"

Twirling straps loosely in her hand, Maura makes her way over to the commotion; "What's so funny?"

Jane tries to straighten herself, but can't, and only raises a hand as her laughs start turn into a small chuckle; "Nothing." comes a flustered reply from Callie, who turns on her heels and walks out the door.

"Oh, you're no fun." Jane calls after her, but she is only waved off by her friend who props her elbows on the stairs railing and looks out over the beach. Turning towards Maura, she points the tip of the dildo at her hand; "What's that?"

Maura shrugs innocently; "A harness."

Jane brows knit together; "For what? We already have one."

"For this." she takes the toy out of Jane's hand and slips it through the hilt; "I think you would look very strapping in this."

Jane clucks her tongue against the roof of her mouth and gives Maura a crooked smile; "Aren't you clever."

Maura shrugs lightly and smiles. Taking the items from her hand, Jane looks over the price; "Holy shit. This thing is a hundred and forty bucks." she lifts the harness in front of her face and examines the base of the toy, her eyes widening; "And this thing is a hundred."

"Worth every cent, I'm sure." Maura practically purrs the words against Jane's lips as she takes a step forward; "Are you willing to bet that?" Jane smiles, stealing a kiss; "I'm willing to test it thoroughly to find out."

Jane pouts her lips and receives another kiss; "Sold."

**xxx**

The beach is quiet as Maura lays out on her towel, and Jane can't help but to lean down and kiss a freckled shoulder as she admires her fiance in all her bikini'ed glory. Shoving her beer can into the sand, she pulls her tank top over her head, revealing a simple black bikini top. Her board shorts ride low on her hips and she kicks off her sandals as she picks back up her beer; "Wanna play with us?"

Maura shields her eyes as she looks up and smiles; "I'll watch." she raises her hand for Jane's beer, which she is rewarded with; taking a sip she turns to her side; "Mine now." Jane waves her off and kneels down, stealing a quick kiss and jogs off to join Callie and Arizona. Running full force, she comes up behind Arizona who is setting herself for her wife's volley over the net; jumping, Jane intercepts the ball mid air and spikes back hard in Callie's direction.

"Jane! I had that." Arizona pouts, and Jane rocks gently against her, bumping her shoulder into the blondes. Trotting after the ball, Callie picks it up and rolls it between her palms; "So you wanna play like that?"

Jane licks her lips and they curl into a devilish smile; "Uh huh." she rubs her hands together. Callie cocks an eyebrow and nods; "Okay." and sets herself to serve. Jane shifts back and forth on her feet as the ball comes over the net. She easily volleys it back over, and Callie jumps, spiking the ball and causing it catch Jane in the chest.

"Ugh." bringing her hands up, she wipes the sand off her chest; "My ball."

"I know your ball." Jane quips back at her friend, and rolls it under the net. Serving again, Jane easily volley's back, harder this time to prevent her jaw from being rocked by another spike. Callie sets and returns, sending the ball high over Jane's head; running, she dives and makes contact, saving the ball, but landing awkwardly on her side, and she can feel the sickening pop in her shoulder.

"FUCK!"

Sitting up, she cradles her left arm, and Maura and Arizona are immediately by her side; Maura's hands running over her; "Ow. No, no no." Jane eases back; "It's dislocated."

"Stand up." Callie comes up beside them. Tapping Arizona on the shoulder she motions towards the back pack; "Get the tequila." Arizona nods and jogs off as Maura helps Jane to her feet. Callie grins crookedly at her friend as she feels and prods her shoulder; "Here?"

Jane winces and nods; "Yeah. OW!" she takes a step back and Callie applies more pressure; "I have to pop it back in place." Jane stands for a moment and glances at Arizona who is presenting her with the tequila bottle; "Start drinking, sist'ah. Cause this is gonna hurt."

Curling the corner of her lip, Jane begrudgingly takes a swig from the bottle; "More." Arizona urges on; "A lot more." Maura seconds. Taking an exasperated breath, Jane throws her head back and quickly empties half of the bottle; "Okay. So I'm going to pull down and push back." Callie makes the motion with her hands and then takes Jane's wrist into her hand while her other presses firmly against the space between her shoulder and collarbone; "Ready?"

"Fuck no."

"One." Jane closes her eyes

"Two." And grits her teeth

"Wai-"

The movement is sudden, and Jane finds herself off balance, and lands hard on her ass in the sand. Her shoulder is throbbing and she looks up shocked at her friend; "There was no three!"

"You know you would have never made it to three. You were about to tell me to wait." Callie flips her hand towards Jane, offering to help her up; "We would be here all day waiting for me to get to three if you had it your way."

Jane swats the help away; "No. I just wasn't ready you asshole." Pain radiates up her arm, and she feels warm all over; the buzz setting in from the alcohol.

"She was only trying to help, Jane." Maura says, taking her under her good shoulder and helping her to her feet; "Oh, you're fine." Callie rolls her eyes.

Jane's eye narrow and she takes a step towards her friend, jabbing her finger hard into her chest; "I'm not fine." she takes another swig from the bottle. Callie chews the inside of her cheek and snatches the bottle of Jane's hand and brings it to her lips; "Get over it. You'll live."

Jane throws a punch, landing it square on Callie's boob. Looking down at her chest, then back up, Callie closes her fist around the bottle and retaliates; punching Jane justly in boob.

Inhaling sharply, Jane lunges at her the woman takes her to the ground; _"Ti deportare il tuo culo a Cuba per negligenza!"_

Rolling over on top of Jane, Callie pins the flailing woman's hands to her chest and triumphantly draws another drink of the bottle; _"Voy a patearte el culo al Vaticano que cannoli comer coño!"_

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres!" Arizona is beside the struggling women, and kicks sand on her wife; "Stop it!"

"Are you done?" Callie sneers down at Jane, who stops all movement and glares at her; "Yeah."

Standing up, Callie extends her hand, which Jane takes and allows herself to be hoisted up and begins brushing herself off; "I wouldn't send you back to Cuba." she's says apologetically.

Callie rolls her eyes and offers her friend the bottle, which she eagerly takes; "I like cannolis."

Taking Jane's arm, Maura gives her a pointed glare; "What are you doin-?" Straps make their way around her waist and over her shoulder in fluid motions, and before Jane can process what is happening, her arm is snugly being held against her chest in a hundred and forty dollar makeshift sling.

"You have to be kidding me." Looking down, her elbow is firmly pressed against the hilt of the harness; "You need to secure your arm to prevent any further damage." Jane's face falls flat; "And this just so happens to be the best thing available."

Finishing off the bottle, Jane rubs her eye with the back of her wrist; "So what's the plans for tonight?"

**A/N: so you don't have to go through the pain of translating anything, Jane says: "I'll deport your ass back to Cuba for malpractice!" while Callie says: "I'll kick your ass back to the Vatican you cannoli eating twat!"**


End file.
